


Lion's Den

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: The narrator returns from her 7 months in Romania to spend Christmas with the Weasleys.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is # 5 in the “series” and it takes place during The Half Blood Prince
> 
> If you aren't into smut, you probably shouldn't have clicked the link for this, but you did so, stop at chapter in the middle of chapter 2.
> 
> If you are into smut and don't care about the plot, skip to the middle of chapter 2, or chapter 3 where it gets juicy. 
> 
> There is no twincest or slash in this, sorry.
> 
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.
> 
> Beta by @frankie2toes
> 
> I do not own Fred or George Weasley (though I'd like to), or the persons and places name herein. The exception is the original character and Burnbank Cottage belong to me.

It had been 9 months since I had been home and almost 7 since I’d last seen Fred and George. They had left before finishing our 7th year to open Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, and I had left right after graduation to work for Charlie studying dragons in Romania. Charlie was going home for the Christmas holidays, and as his intern and shadow, I was permitted to return home as well. Mrs. Weasley had written him a letter inviting me as usual over to stay for the holidays so I traveled back with Charlie to The Burrow. 

When we arrived, The Burrow was packed with people. I weaved my way through the crowd of people saying hello to everyone. Harry and Hermione were there with Ron, Bill had brought his girlfriend Fleur, and several members of the Order were there as well. Finally, I made it over to Mrs. Weasley. “Happy Christmas Mrs. Weasley!” I said, giving her a hug. “Oh, hello dear!” she exclaimed. “Welcome home! We weren’t sure if we’d be seeing you this year. Fred and George are working late at the shop. If you aren’t too exhausted would you pop over and tell them not to be late for dinner? I’m sure they’d love to see you.” “Oh, sure! I’ll go now!” I replied.

I walked out into the garden and Apparated into the postage stamp-sized backyard of the store. The back door opened into a mudroom with stairs leading up to the apartment on the left, and a door to the shop on the right. The door to the shop was ajar and I could hear people talking inside. I pushed it open and walked into the shop and saw Fred and George standing at the register finishing up a transaction. I stopped in the doorway and watched for a moment. Their maroon button up shirts were stretched tight across their backs and they filled out their khaki pants much better than I remembered. Perhaps it was lifting all those boxes everyday, I mused as I watched them work. 

Fred pulled the till out while George stepped out from behind the register, following the customer to the door and I watched, hypnotized, as his ass swayed with every step. Locking the door behind the customer, he turned the sign to read “Closed”. Stepping out of the shadows I said, “Aww, closing already! I was hoping to get a last minute Christmas gift.” Startled, George quickly turned from the door, and Fred dropped the till with a loud crash. “Princess!” they both yelled when they saw me and tackled me in a hug. They began to bombard me with a million questions. “How’s Romania?” “How were the dragons?” “Did you ride one?” “Did you get bit?” Flapping my hand at them I said, “Later, later. I’ll tell you everything later. We’d best go or we’ll be late for dinner.” Blowing out a sigh, Fred said, “Oh, sure, make us wait for the good stuff. Come upstairs with us and we'll get changed.” 

As I followed them back out the door and up the stairs to their apartment George asked, “are you going to change for the party?” I nodded and patted my bag, but was struck silent as we walked through the door to their apartment. It was spacious, with a large kitchen and big comfortable living room, and it was an absolute wreck. Every surface was covered with an experiment, or parts of one. I stood at the top of the stairs, mouth agape, staring at the disaster. George turned to me with a grin, saying, “Grand, isn’t it?” Shaking my head, I picked my way through the living room and followed them down the hall. There were five doors in the hallway, two on the right and three on the left. Fred gave me an expedited tour by pointing at each door. The first door on the left was their room, he told me, then a bathroom, and a spare room. On the other side of the hall was a closet, and another spare room. Pointing at the two spare rooms I said, “Empty?” George nodded. “Sometimes Harry and Ron will come stay and we make one of those a guest room.” “Hey,” Fred said, “Why don’t you stay with us until you go back with Charlie? The Burrow is absolutely packed and we’ve got the space! Plus, it’s been ages and we could use a woman’s perspective on some products!” Rolling my eyes I said, “Sure, that’ll be fun, just promise none of these products will give me horns or a third eye.” “No promises,” George said and walked into the bedroom. I followed and gasped. It was huge. And surprisingly clean. Two full size poster beds sat on opposite sides of the room with a long dresser in between. There were two doors in the room, one leading to a closet and the other a bathroom. Both beds were neatly made and clothes hung neatly in the closet. 

Fred went to the closet and threw some clothes at George who sat down on the bed. George started to unbutton his shirt, watching me while he fiddled with the buttons. I wish it were my hands on those buttons. I felt heat creep into my face and turned quickly to investigate the bathroom. “Merlin’s beard!” I exclaimed, startled out of my reverie. The bathroom was almost as large as the prefect’s bath in Hogwarts. A large tub was sunk into the floor, and a shower that could fit five people stood in the corner. “What on earth do you do in here?!” “Shower,” said a voice on my left. “Bathe,” said a voice on my right. Turning slowly, I swallowed hard. 

Fred and George were standing side by side in the doorway, shirtless, and their tight khaki pants riding low on their hips. Trying desperately to meet their eyes and act casual I said, “Oh, is that what you’re wearing to dinner? Seems a little under-dressed to me.” It’s not like you haven't seen them much more naked than this, said a voice in my head. Yeah, but it’s been awhile and they’re so….fit a second voice piped up, as my eyes drifted down their bodies. The internal argument continued for a minute as I fought to control my desires. I even thought about Dom before banishing those thoughts with the mental reminder that he was just a friend and not interested in me. The voice piped up again, You know Dom doesn't care about your scar, but do you really think they’ll want to fuck you now?

I had been thinking about how they were so close I could just reach out and touch them, run my palms over those firm chests, trail my fingers down their abs, but that last internal comment jerked me back to reality. I pressed past them and said as casually as I could, “Well, I’ll just let you two ‘shower’ or ‘bathe’ but do hurry, I don’t want to miss dinner. I’m hungry,” then flounced out of the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to the hall bathroom and opened my travel bag. Pulling out a silvery dress I shimmied out of my comfy travel clothes and looked at my body in the large mirror. I was still fit, probably more so than I had been at Hogwarts, but my body now showed the dangers of the career I had so desperately wanted. A lacework of burn scars covered my right side starting on my back just below my right shoulder blade and running down my ribs and waist to end at my hip bone. The Healers had done what they could, and the scars didn’t physically hurt or pull, but they marred my body, causing mental anguish over what I now viewed as my disfigured body. mental anguish over what I now viewed as ugly blemish on my otherwise unmarred bodyI had only had a few days to get used to them, and was still shocked every time I saw them. 

Sighing, I slipped the dress over my head. It fit me snuggly; the sweetheart neckline curving around my breasts, and hugging my narrow waist before flowing out in a bell-like skirt that ended at my knees. The silvery material shimmered in the bathroom light. I checked my reflection one last time, grabbed my bag, and picked my way through the living room to a clean spot on the couch to put my shoes on. Fleur had sent me a pair of iridescent pumps for my birthday. I rarely had a chance to wear them and it seemed impolite not to wear them to a party where she would be present. 

They came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, Fred wearing a royal blue button up and George an emerald green. They’d changed their khaki pants for dark jeans and replaced their sneakers with black boots. “Fancy” I said, the same time as they said “Shiny”. There was a moment of silent appraisal as we looked at each other, then breaking the silence I said, “Shall we?” and motioned to the door. Nodding, they waved me on ahead of them and I, unused to the heels, gingerly went down the stairs and out into the garden. Wrapping my cloak around me, I Disapparated with a pop. 

Everyone was migrating to the dining room when I entered the house, Fred and George right behind me. Mrs. Weasley waved me over to a seat between Hermione and Fleur and Fred and George took a seat by Harry. Mrs. Weasley had made an enormous feast and we all ate and talked until late in the night. As people were trickling out of the house or up to their rooms Fred and George yawned and stretched. I had fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming about playing with the little dragonets, when I felt strong arms wrap around me, lifting me up. I heard snippets of conversation and nuzzled my head into his chest to shut them out before jolting awake with the realization of where I was. 

Lifting my head to look around I saw it was George holding me and he was grinning. My stomach tightened and all I wanted to do was snuggle back against his chest. Sighing inwardly I looked around the room. No one else appeared to notice so I slid out of George’s arms and went to say my goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley tried to protest, “There is more than enough room here, dear. You needn’t go out of your way.” “It’s fine, Mrs. Weasley,” I replied. “I promised I’d help out in the shop over break.” “Well alright dear, if you’re sure! Fred, George, you be on your best behavior. Do not give her horns or turn her blue or any of your other nonsense.” “Yes, Mum,” they chorused, and pushed me out the door. 

The second we were in the garden out of sight George scooped me up in his arms and Disapparated. With a crack we appeared on his bed and Fred appeared on his. George was sitting on the bed, still holding me in his arms. He let me slide onto the bed between his legs and started nuzzling my neck as he murmured, “I hope you’re still hungry.” Sliding a hand down my back, he worked the zipper down. “Because we are starving,” Fred said as he climbed onto George’s bed with us. He crawled between my legs and slid his hands up my thighs, pushing the dress up. Together they lifted the skirt, drawing it up over my head and threw the dress off the side of the bed. I felt George’s hands on my sides, and heard him inhale sharply as his fingers crossed over the scars. 

Blushing with embarrassment and anger at myself for convincing myself they wouldn’t notice, or it wouldn’t matter, I leaned forward to move out of his grasp. Fred, looking up at his brother’s sharp inhale, saw the change in my demeanor and cupped my chin in his hand, gently turning my head up to look at him. “Do you really think a little scar would change anything?” he asked quietly. I looked at him incredulously. “Little?” I choked out. Shrugging, he said, “Ok, big scar then.” He lightly traced the scar down my side and over my hip then continued lower, down my hip crease to brush lightly over my clit, eliciting a slight moan from me. George moved his hands to cup my breasts, gliding a thumb over my nipples. 

I shivered and relaxed back into George. “You already knew?” I whispered. George, nibbling at my neck, nodded. “How?” I asked, turning my head to give him more access to my neck. “Charlie,” they both said in unison. “Said it was heroic,” piped Fred. “Bloody spectacular,” chirped George. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, but Fred moved in to kiss me, preventing any further questions, and as his lips touched mine, he deftly slid a finger into me. Moaning into his mouth I writhed against George. “Godric, I love how wet you get,” Fred said huskily, and began to caress the inside of me while moving his mouth down my body in a trail of kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the pleasure I forgot all about the scar. I twisted in George’s lap, and grasped at his belt buckle. Understanding my intent he eased himself out from under me and slid out of his pants. He knelt on the bed next to my head and I twisted my upper body more and licked around the head of his cock eagerly. As I began to work my mouth around the length of him, Fred worked a second finger in and began to lap at my clit. I made happy little moans around George’s cock and increased my pace.

George moaned and dropped his gaze to look at me. I swallowed all of him and stared up at him through thick lashes. I could feel the orgasm building but was too focused on George to give in to it. “George?” Came Fred’s voice from between my legs. “Do you mind? You’re distracting her.” George chuckled and moved away, sliding out of my mouth. I looked up at him, pouting, and he grinned at me. “Behave,'' he said, and gently rolled a nipple in his fingers. I gasped and Fred began to draw circles around my clit with his tongue. I was so close I could feel my body pulsing around his fingers, then he withdrew. I groaned in dismay and looked down at him.

He had risen to his knees and was holding his hard length in his hand, looking down at me. My look shifted from dismay to hunger. I slowly raised my hand to my mouth, slid my index and middle finger in and rolled my tongue over them. I ran my hand down my body, never breaking eye contact, and slid my wet fingers into my cunt and circled my clit with my thumb. Moaning at the sensation, I breathed, “I’ll just do it myself then.” I heard George laugh and Fred said, “Fuck,” then grinned evilly and pressed the tip of his cock against my fingers. I slid my fingers out and parted myself for him. He pressed into me slightly, allowing just the very tip of himself to enter me. I squirmed onto him and he pulled away. “Say it,” he said, his voice low and deep. “Please,” I said, half moaning the word. He plunged into me and I came almost immediately, bucking my hips up toward him, thrusting myself as far down on him as I could go. 

Suddenly, George was over me, cock teasing my lips. I opened and he slid into my mouth, pressing against my throat. He slid out of me just as Fred thrust out of me. They built up a rhythm, rocking my body between their thrusts, driving me into one, then the other. They drove me over the edge again, and I felt Fred swell against my convulsing muscles. He grunted out his orgasm and withdrew, hands braced against my thighs as he caught his breath. George slowed his pace and withdrew as I felt the pressure of Fred’s hands disappear from my legs. 

George slid down my body until he was between my knees. He ran his fingers teasingly across me and I shuddered with desire. Placing his hands beside my head, he stared at me while he dropped his hips onto mine. He maneuvered himself so his tip rested against my opening. Rocking his hips forward he slowly pressed his way into me, taking his time, working his length inside me. I sighed in pleasure and looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. When he had buried himself completely he closed his eyes and a blissful smile played across his face. He leaned back slightly and slid his arms under my thighs. Shifting forward on his hands, he pressed my knees toward my shoulders. I gasped at the intensity of the angle and the new sensations that came with it. 

As he glided in and out of me, caressing the delicate cluster of nerves with every deep thrust, he lowered his face to mine. He looked at me with an expression I couldn’t quite place, then kissed me passionately. I felt the orgasm build as our tongues slipped past each other, and I moaned into him. He thrust deeper and kissed harder, his teeth crashing into mine. I broke the kiss as I came, throwing my head back into the pillow, screaming out his name. My back bowed and my thighs pressed into his arms as I rode wave after wave. The ferocity of my orgasm forced him over the edge and he plowed wildly into me again and again. With one final shuddering thrust, he withdrew and flopped onto his back gasping. 

Fred came over and slid his arms under me, lifting my shaking form. George croaked from the bed, “Carry me too, Freddie.” “Not on your life, Georgie,” Freddie replied and I giggled. “I’ll carry you, Georgie,” I said, smiling back at him over Fred’s shoulder. Fred eased into the hot bath he had drawn while my attentions were on George. I nuzzled into Fred and splashed sleepily in the bubbles. I heard George groan and roll off the bed. He dragged himself dramatically into the bathroom and crawled into the tub. “You never came to carry me,” George said reproachfully. I slid off Fred’s lap and half swam, half waded to him. I straddled his lap, facing him and began to put bubbles on his face. “However will I make it up to you?” I purred. George leaned in close, our foreheads touching, and said quietly, “I’ll think of a way.” I kissed him lightly on the mouth and when I pulled away, some of the bubble beard I had given him was on my face. Turning to Fred I said, “Am I as cute as you with a long white beard?” “Cuter,” Fred said, then sent a sheet of water splashing over us. Laughing, we splashed around until the water grew cold, then dried off and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent my days helping out at the shop or tidying the apartment. Every night we went back to The Burrow for dinner with the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. After dinner Mrs. Weasley would try to get us to stay, and Fred and George would say they had experimenting to do and products to work on. I would shrug and point out I had no third eye yet, so all was well, and they really did need the supervision. Mrs. Weasley didn’t argue with that point, but we still repeated the charade every night. 

True to their word, Fred and George did work on some projects, most of which went poorly and required a change of clothes or a bath. This always seemed to be a ploy to get me out of my clothes, but I certainly wasn’t complaining. They did some experimenting too, but it was unrelated to their products. Their favorite experiment was to blindfold me and see if I could tell who was who. With clothes on, I could hardly tell them apart, but the feel of them, and the way they were with me, I always knew. Fred was like a Chinese Fireball; all heat and force and raw hunger, while George was like a Romanian Longhorn; patient and curious and a slow simmering passion.

The last day of break arrived and I woke early. Fred was on his back, and I was curled up next to him, my head on his chest. George was pressed into my back, arm slung over me and Fred. I extricated myself from their sleeping forms, threw on a robe, and padded into the kitchen. I started the bacon and sat on the counter to look out the window while drinking my coffee. Fred entered the kitchen a short while later, yawning. “Smells good,” he mumbled and poured himself a cup, then sat down at the kitchen table. “Almost done,” I said. “Want eggs?” “Yes, please!” When the oven beeped I hopped off the counter and pulled it out of the oven. I put the pieces on a plate to drain the grease then cracked eggs into a pan. 

By the time I finished the eggs, George had grabbed his coffee and joined Fred at the table. I brought them both plates then sat down with one of my own. “How are we going to eat without you here to feed us?” said Fred. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll manage. Maybe you can convince Verity to add this to her list of duties,” I said, winking, knowing full well she was all business and no pleasure with the twins. George groaned and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. “I just don’t think we’ll survive. Off you go rescuing dragons and the like and we’ll just sit here, starving.” I laughed, then looked at my watch. Sighing, I waved my wand over the mess to clean up. “I better get ready, or Charlie will have a fit. Apparently New Year's Eve is a big deal at the reserve.” 

I left them sitting in the kitchen finishing their breakfast as I went to my rooms to change. I dumped my bag in the living room and went to say goodbye. Fred hugged me saying, “Try not to get the bits we like the most burned.” “I think my brain is safe inside my head, thank you,” I retorted and he grinned. George picked me up and squeezed me tightly. Setting me down he said in a lamenting tone, “When you return and there is nothing left of us but bones, don’t say we didn’t warn you.” “Oh George, I’m sure you’ll find ways to feed yourself while I’m gone. Just don’t overindulge or you won’t need me anymore,” I said, painting a forlorn look on my face, then grinned. “See you lads for Easter. Don’t burn the place down.” And with those parting words, I Disapparated. As the world spun, I caught a glimpse of George’s face, and that same look from my first night back flickered across his face, but it was soon forgotten as I snapped into existence in my room in Romania. 

\---Fin---


End file.
